The apple of my eye
by SomethingToWriteFor
Summary: Austin had just returned from tour, and Ally is dating someone. But what if that someone was only using her? What if she means nothing to him? Austin is willing to do anything for her, and has a hopeless crush on the brunnete. How will he react when he finds out the guy she went out with only used her for popularity because shes friends with 'The Austin Moon' ? Read to find out.


**So, this will be my first ever story, so, um I hope you enjoy it, I will tend to make some mistakes, but if I do, please, PLEASE, tell me about it. So, enjoy :)**

* * *

Homecoming. It is, far and away, one of the best days you will ever have as a spouse. Deployments seem to last forever, and then you finally get that light across the sea, which is far away, and your try to reach that light making it your everyday target. You get the mail cut-off dates, the flight windows. Soon there's only one month left, then a few weeks, and then before you know it, you're standing there with your friends waiting for the arrival.

The crowded airport busier than ever, but you finally see the familiar face you had waited to see. Soon you're in his arms as he's spinning you in circles and the paparazzi surround you, flashing lights everywhere, but you have no care in the world and just hug tighter.

That's what Ally Dawson is feeling now, getting hugged tightly by a familiar blonde, which is her best friend, her rock star best friend.

''Austin..'' the barely audible words carried a calming assurance, making him look down, the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Out of happiness, obviously.

They soon realize the paparazzi still there, taking more pictures each second, which caused them to pull away.

''Dez and Trish are waiting over there..'' she said as she pointed over to the two, who hadn't taken notice of him, yet.

''What are we waiting for then?'' He chuckled, it sounded like a melody to her ears, she smiled and he offered a hand, that she gladly took. Before they ran towards their friends though, Austin had to take his incredibly large and heavy suitcase.

He noticed a pair of brown and green eyes on him, who belonged to Trish and Dez.

''Dez!'' He squealed... His very manly squeal though, and gave Dez a big bear hug, until a voice broke the silence between the four friends.

''Um, im short, but not invisible! Hello?'' Trish exclaimed in an offended voice.

''Trish! Good to see you too!'' He bent down and hugged the short latina, her curls tickling his face so he pulled away after a few seconds.

''So, are we just going to stand here? Or go home?'' Questioned Ally, getting attention from her three best friends, they nodded and helped Austin with his luggage. Well, Dez and Ally did. Trish just shouted for them to hurry up. _Typical._

''So Austin,'' Ally says after a while, ''How was tour?''

He looked over at her, ''It was okay, but I really wished you guys could come with me.'' He pouted, which Ally thought was _adorable._

The papparazzi still followed them, which Austin thought was annoying, after months and months of them following him around, he deserved a break. Fortunately, Trish noticed and gave the papparazzi a death glare, which made them back of.

''Thanks Trish,'' commented Austin.

She nodded, smiling. Obviously proud of herself.

* * *

As soon as they got to Austins house, team Austin decided to hangout for a bit. You know, catch up.

''-And then, that idiot said 'Leave me alone, i'm only talking to my dog today.' The teacher was so mad, she sent him out to the principals office and he burst out crying!'' Trish was wiping tears of laughter as she finished the story.

''Hey! I'm a sensitive guy!'' Dez exclaimed offensively.

Austin grinned, as he shook his head. _I really missed them._

* * *

Eventually, Trish said she had to go after her mom called her to get home as soon as possible, since she was almost late for dinner, she gave Austin and Ally goodbye hugs, but when Dez had his arms open.. She looked at him disgustingly and walked straight past him.

Dez and Austin were soon talking about the new Zaliens movie, and how they should totally see it. Meanwhile Ally was sitting on Austins bright yellow bean-bag texting someone.

Dez noticed her, then grinned, ''Texting Ash again?'' He teased, sitting on the bean bag next to hers, and nudging her shoulder lightly.

She smiled while rolling her eyes, however Dez got no responce from her, ''Yup, totally texing him again..''

''Wait, what? Who's Ash?'' Austin questioned, with his eyebrow raised in interest.

''Ally's boyfriend... Since, like... A month and 15 days!'' He squealed, a totally not manly squeal. But after all, it was Dez, and he was a sucker for romance.

''Wait, boyfriend? Ally how come you never mentioned?'' The blonde asked, frowining.

Ally put away her phone and looked at him apoligetically, ''I'm sorry Austin, it just kind of slipped my mind.'' She said, her face showing the one and only expression; Guilt.

''Its alright Ally, but I do hope I get to meet him, give him 'The talk' as your dad probably already did.'' He smirked, at the thought of Ash and Ally's dad Lester giving him 'The talk' and all the rules he must obey, and Austin would make sure. That he _did_ obey them.

''Argh! Don't remind me.'' She laughed, putting her face in her hands.

''Austin, Ally, I have to go. My dog texted me that the purple monkey escaped again! See you later!'' He exclaimed while running out of the house.

The two shook their heads at him, _Dez._

_''_Austin!'' Squealed Ally, as she remembered an important thing.

''What happened?''

''Ash is your fan! So he'll be AMAZED to see you, but then again, who wouldn't?'' She smirked, waving her hands around. As she always did when she was excited.

''Thanks Ally, but I wouldn't be able to make it without you.'' He smiled as he opened his arms for a hug.

Ally immediantely hugged him tight, pressed up to his rock hard abs. She smelled the scent of his body, Pancakes and cologne. The brunnete smiled and let out a small chuckle, hugging him tighter feeling like she never wanted to let go. _What? She just missed her best friend, thats all._

''Hey Ally,'' He murmured into her hair.

''Yeah?''

''I missed you..''

''Missed you too.''

* * *

**Sorry, its short. Review? Follow? Favorite? :D My first ever story, so i'm sorry if its bad.. But I tried my best.**

**-Iris**


End file.
